


*Determination.

by LittleMissPines



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genocide Run, gender neutral chara and reader, it's just really short tho, multiple genocide runs, super slight chara/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPines/pseuds/LittleMissPines
Summary: It's no use crying over spilt milk.





	

_Guilt._

Something they thought they'd never experience ever again. They never would've thought that they would ever feel that again, even if it was just a tiny flicker of guilt. Unbelievable.

But what was probably even more unimaginable is that they felt guilt towards a _**human** —_ _the ones that made them suffer for merely existing._ The whole reason why they climbed up that wretched mountain. The reason why they were here right now.

As their grip on the dusty knife tightened, they stared down at the bloody mess at their feet. The bloody mess that had once been a very determined human. The bloody mess that was "(Y/n)".

They had just killed them, one of their attacks finally finishing the human off. They waited for a few seconds for them to come back and resume the battle. Then those few seconds became one minute. Then that one minute turned into two. Three. Four. Chara kept waiting until they eventually grew impatient.

Could it be that you have finally given up? Could it be that you had grown tired of fighting them and decided to not come back instead? No. It can't be. Chara knew that once you had your mind set on achieving something, you'd do everything just to get what you wanted. You won't let anything get in your way, and they weren't an exception. You were just that determined.

So what was keeping you from coming back?

Ah fuck it, did the reason even matter anymore? What difference would it make? A measly set of words bunched up together won't be able to bring the world back. The world that they destroyed together with just one slash from a knife.

The two humans had been fighting each other to the death for quite sometime now. Dodging Chara's attacks quite skillfully—as expected at this point—and attacking Chara at every chance they get with a knife in hand that looked just very much like the one in Chara's own.

Crouching down, they continued gazing at your form. Brushing away the strands from your pale face as you were being drained of the red liquid, Chara huffed. Had you not been stubborn in the first place, you wouldn't be here at all. No, you just had to keep recreating and destroying this stupid, worthless place. Chara never understood why you did what you did. It just didn't make any sense to them.

You were a strange human all right. But somehow, it didn't irritate Chara as much as they thought it would. In fact, they found you quite intriguing. they wanted to know more. So they let you have your fun for a little while, just to see what you'd do. It was entertaining for a while, yes, but doing the same thing over and over again is rather tiring, as proven by his own best friend, Asriel.

The monsters that you encountered say the same things. Do the same things. Attack the same way. Nothing will ever change. The pain and suffering of your victims wasn't as entertaining as it used to be. Chara wondered what was keeping you from moving forward. _Why do you keep coming back?_

And so they finally had enough of your aimless shenanigans. Decided that you were useless to them now. A waste of their time. They could've been up in the surface by now, killing off every single human out there and finally getting revenge for all the pain that those nasty humans have inflicted upon them oh so long ago.

But here we are.

Now looking at "(Y/n)" with an eyebrow raised, Chara chuckled, that tiny spark of guilt gone. "Hah. Look at you. Pale face..." They trailed off, their left hand caressing the left side of the human's face. "Cold hands..." Chara gripped your hand lightly, "Veins lacking of blood." They retreated their hand and looked at the wound on your abdomen, a pool of red just right beneath.

"You know, _**partner**_ , if you hadn't been so damn stubborn in the first place, you would still be alive and breathing through those pathetic lungs of yours. You could be swinging that knife all you want up at the surface. You could've gained more LOVE and EXP, but you chose to settle here. Such a shame, really. Oh well. No use crying over spilt milk."

Chara got up from their position and grinned like the madman that they were. Their eyes stared you down with the same cold look they always wore. Their smile seemed to stretch from ear to ear now as they spoke. "Y'know, Asriel was right about one thing. Creatures like us won't definitely hesitate to **KILL** each other if we got in each other's way."

 

**GAME OVER.**

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this in my drafts since may wtf 
> 
> if you're asking why that thing you just read is horrible it's because i wrote that from 4-7 am ok


End file.
